emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5828 (27th January 2011)
Plot Charity heads to a business meeting. Cain disapproves of her provocative outfit. Faye is annoyed when Charity flirts with their new client to clinch the deal. Cain repeats his warning to Jai to stay away from Charity. When Charity arrives to talk to Jai about a delivery of slate, she and Faye start to bicker. Jai suggests to Charity that they continue their meeting back at his with a bottle of wine. Faye tells Cain about it. Furious to see Charity and Jai together through the window, Cain employs Sam's help and knocks down the door of the barn conversion with a sledge hammer. Aaron is unimpressed when Paddy tells him he fully supports any decision Aaron makes with regards to Jackson but that he should take his own needs into consideration more. Jackson asks Joe to back up his lies to get some space from Hazel and Aaron. Chas invites Aaron over for his tea and he asks if he can invite Jackson too. Jackson lies to Aaron when he invites him over for tea, saying that he's too tired. Chas tells Aaron over dinner that he has his own life to lead. Everyone's pleased when Holly offers to help John and Adam outside, glad things are returning to normal. Roz turns up asking for a place to stay. Nervous about the meeting with the social worker, Amy lies to Val and Eric, saying it's her birthday and Victoria wants to buy her a present in town. Val lets her go. Amy has stolen wine from the B&B cellar and shares it with Victoria and Hannah in an attempt to allay her worries about the social worker. Val and Eric greet the social worker when she arrives and tells her that Amy's on her way. Chas notices Lisa being curt with Derek and is unconvinced when Lisa assures her nothing's wrong. Cast Regular cast *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jackson Walsh - Marc Silcock *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Derek Benrose - Stephen Bent *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Roz Fielding - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) Guest cast *Joe Chappell - Scott Taylor *Darren Holt - Mark Folan Deasy *Lydia Tatton - Sharon Mackenzie Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Dale Head - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Cricket Pavilion *Main Street *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Barn conversion building site Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,930,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes